Jeremy to the rescue
by Alterbliss
Summary: -What if Jeremy Gilbert saw Anna's death before it happened? Could he save her?-


Paste your document here

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.**

-What if Jeremy Gilbert saw Anna's death before it happened?

Could he save her?-

**Chapters 1-2 So far**

**Chapter 1 **

"NO, ANNA"

Jonathan Gilbert's stake went through her heart mere seconds before the flames erupted around her. The building went up in the fury of the fire. Anna was no more. "ANNA, PLEASE, NO"

Uncle John left up the flight of steps leaving Anna on the floor with the flames spreading around her.

Jeremy new this couldn't be real. For instance, only minutes ago he was holding Anna as she screamed because of a sound she said she could hear. Then suddenly she was taken out of the bathroom they were in. The man had injected her with something and taken her.

Shaking his head Jeremy looked around he was still in the bathroom. But Anna was still gone. Jeremy didn't now what it was he had just seen but he new he had to stop it from happening. Getting up from the floor, Jeremy knew he had to hurry. Throwing open the Bathroom door, Jeremy rushed out into hallway. It wasn't long before he was outside. "How far are they?" Jeremy Asked himself as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street just out side the house.

He looked around. There were people everywhere but no Anna. "Damn, ANNA" Jeremy screamed. People started to look at him as he yelled. But Jeremy couldn't care less. "ANNA" Jeremy suddenly spotted her. The man was pushing her into a car. "ANNA" yelled Jeremy. But she was either unconscious or unable to answer. Sprinting toward the car Jeremy's only thoughts were of what would happen if he couldn't save her. Jeremy got there to late. The car took off down the street. "NO" quickly looking around Jeremy saw a man get into his car and turn on the ignition. No time for any other thought, Jeremy grabbed the man, shoved him out of his car, and left the protesting man behind in the dust. As the car sped along the road, Jeremy suddenly caught sight of the car as it turned a corner into a street of old buildings. Just as Jeremy was about to turn into street a sudden thought occurred to him. _Where is everyone? _Instead of turning into the street, Jeremy drove past to park the car on the other side so he wouldn't be noticed. Driving slowly past, Jeremy saw the car being parked on the side of the street and Anna being shoved out of the passenger side door and dragged into one of the buildings.

Without turning the car off, Jeremy stopped and raced out onto the footpath and towards the building. Just as Jeremy reached the building, the man that had taken Anna walked out.

Surprised the man stopped about to say something. But before he could Jeremy acting on impulse slammed his fist into the side of the mans head. The man hit the ground hard. But wasn't knocked out. Staggering to his feet the man swung out hitting Jeremy's stomach. Doubling over due to loss of breath, Jeremy fell to his knees. Looking up at the man Jeremy could see the man smile down at him. Sudden anger hit Jeremy head on. With all his strength Jeremy swung up toward the mans stomach. Not expecting it the man gasped and fell to his knees. Still gasping for breath the man tried to get up. But failed. Before the man could try again, Jeremy was suddenly on his feet. Angry at the fact that this man was standing in the way of saving Anna, Jeremy smashed his boot into the side of the mans head with a sickening crunch. Jeremy new the man was still alive due to his labored breathing. But he would need a doctor. Without any other thought for the unconscious man, Jeremy sprinted into the building. Looking around Jeremy heard sounds coming from a door off to his left. Jeremy opened the door, reveling stairs heading down to the basement. Taking the stairs two at a time and as silently as he could, Jeremy suddenly found himself in a room full of unconscious Vampires. Looking around Jeremy's eyes found Uncle John.

Uncle John who hadn't heard Jeremy coming was kneeling down next to Anna about to ram the stake into her heart. In that slit second of a moment, Jeremy was hit with memories. When they first met, when they first kissed, Finding out that Anna was a vampire. Memories all of them precious suddenly turned to possibilities. Anna in a wedding dress, Anna turning Jeremy and both of them living forever. A life full of love. Jeremy wasn't going to let John take that from him.

Jeremy saw John raise the stake high above his head. Anger such as Jeremy had never felt before hit him. _First my parents then Vicki, Who else would be taken from me? Anna? Elena? NO. No more! _Jeremy dived straight into John, just as the stake was coming down. Jeremy and John rolled on the floor until Jeremy stopped mid roll and got to his feet. "Jeremy what the hell are u doing?' Uncle John yelled, looking hard at Jeremy. "Stopping you, from taking Anna from me, I love her and I won't lose her," Jeremy shouted back. "This is stupid look around there is no time for this" Uncle John said as he tried to bring his voice under control. Before Jeremy could reply Jeremy noticed a vampire struggling to sit up. _Damon?_ Uncle John followed Jeremy's gaze. "So I suppose you want to save him to Jer?" Uncle John asked sarcastically. Damon looked straight at Jeremy. With Anna behind Jeremy and Damon behind Uncle John, Jeremy could do nothing to help. Looking into Damon's eyes, Jeremy swore he saw fear flash behind them. But when he looked again it was gone.

"Anna and Damon haven't done anything to you, please let them go" Jeremy near begged. "…They are vampires they kill people, they disserve this" Uncle John spat at him. _I can't save Damon without putting Anna in danger_.

Jeremy knew he had to give up someone. Unfortunately, it would have to be Damon, because Jeremy simply wouldn't risk Anna. Looking directly into Uncle Johns eyes, Jeremy said "I'm taking Anna, I wont let you harm her" Before Uncle John could reply Jeremy turned and his eyes found Damon. "I'm sorr-… " But before Jeremy could finish his apology, Stefan suddenly appeared. "You don't have to apologize Jeremy, I will get Damon" Shocked by Stefan's sudden appearance Jeremy didn't reply. Instead just nodded and knelt down and scooped Anna up into his arms. Turning with Anna in his arms Jeremy noticed the worried look on Uncle Johns face. In a blink of an eye, Stefan swiftly had his brother Damon over his shoulder, in a firefighter's hold. "NO" Uncle John said looking to Stefan and the now nearly unconscious Damon over his shoulder. "I don't care about the other vampires here destroy them if you have to, but Damon, Anna, and I are leaving, you wont hurt Jeremy, he is human!" Stefan said to Uncle John. "Stefan Salvatore, you're a vampire yourself, my duty is to Mystic falls, and to my daughter Elena, the one you and your brother are in love with, and I wont have you kill her or turn her into one of you,"

"I would never hurt Elena and… I know Damon wouldn't either" Stefan replied coldly. Looking around Jeremy noticed some of the other vampires coming around. "Stefan we should go" as Stefan was about to reply sudden noise on the stairs alerted them. Turning around Jeremy was both shocked and surprised to see Elena and Bonnie come down the stairs. "What are you doing here, go now" shouted a panicked Stefan at Elena and Bonnie. Too late some of the vampires were starting to get up. Quickly looking at Elena, Jeremy with Anna in his arms sprung from where he was standing to go to Elena and Bonnie aid. But Stefan was faster, appearing in front the two girls Stefan rushed them up the stairs, with difficulty due to Damon hoisted over his shoulder. While a panicked Elena screamed "Jeremy's still down there stop, go back" But Stefan kept going. Turning around Jeremy saw Uncle John pouring oil all over the place, before the vampires could get their full strength back. _Uncle John can deal with this I have to get Anna out of here. _Jeremy thought, as he started advancing up the stairs. However, just as Jeremy got half way up the stairs, he was suddenly thrown back. Hitting the ground hard, Jeremy lost his grip on Anna and she rolled out of his hands. Looking at which vampire had hit him; Jeremy was shocked to see Uncle John standing above him. "No Jeremy, that vampire isn't leaving here"_,_

"NO, i wont let you hurt her, Jeremy screamed at Uncle John. As Jeremy got to his feet, and once again went to Anna's aid, Uncle John lashed out, hitting Jeremy in the side of the head. Pain exploded from the right side of Jeremy's face. Before Jeremy could get to his feet again Anna came to. Looking at him, but still unable to move thanks to what ever it was they gave her, Jeremy heard Anna's soft voice " Jer, where are we?" Jeremy looked to John, who had also turned to the sound of Anna's voice. But before he could reply to Anna, John moved to Anna's side and in a move that shocked and sickened Jeremy, poured oil over her face and the rest of her body. Jeremy was suddenly on his feet, just as Uncle John lit a match. Jeremy leaped at Uncle John, smashing into him with all his might. The match Uncle John was holding in his hand flew out and landed in a puddle of oil six feet away from Anna. The entire basement went up around Jeremy and Uncle John only seconds after. The fire was spreading fast; Vampires who were coming around started screaming in pain as the fire tore through them. Jeremy knew he had to get Anna out. Unfortunately, flames separated Jeremy and Anna. "No, Anna" Jeremy yelled. "Jeremy" it was Stefan, he came back. Getting to his feet and not worrying about the fact that Uncle John who was already standing and could easily take him out, Jeremy yelled over to Stefan "get Anna out of here" Stefan looked from Jeremy to the still form of Anna on the ground next to him. Without replying Stefan jumped threw the flames. Grabbing a hold of Jeremy on the other side, Stefan said, "I came for both of you, now hold on" Bracing himself, Stefan bounded high up over the flames, but his shirt caught fire in the process. Screaming in pain Stefan hit the ground hard.

With out thinking, Jeremy pulled off the jacket he was wearing and as quickly as he could, started patting the flames out on Stefan's back. After only seconds or what seemed to Jeremy like hours, the flames went out. Stefan struggled to his feet. "Thanks Jeremy" Stefan winced. Without replying, Jeremy dove for Anna just as the flames reached her. But to Jeremy's relief, Anna got to her feet and quickly dashed to Jeremy's side. "HURRY WE HAVE TO GO" she yelled. Without having to be told twice, Jeremy with the help of Anna supported the badly burnt Stefan and carried him up the stairs. As they reached the top, a horrible scream broke out. _Shit, I forgot Uncle John._ Jeremy thought. As if reading his mind Anna yelled "we cant his on the other side of the flames"

"But-… " Before Jeremy could finish Stefan spoke. "leave him Jer, we have to move now!" "There is no time to talk about this, the entire buildings falling down" Anna shouted. Just as a large piece of timber fell from the ceiling. Jeremy tried to yell a reply back but soon gave up. They moved as fast as they could, and to everyone's relief only just made out of the building before the whole thing came down around them.

...

**Chapter 2**

"Jeremy! OH GOD, STEFAN, What happened?" Elena's anxious and panicked voice broke out as Jeremy and Anna, still supporting Stefan, made their way out onto the street.

"Elena we have to get him home now!" Jeremy yelled over whatever else Elena was about to say.

There was no room for argument. Nodding Elena with Bonnie's help supported the still Vervain induced Damon and left alongside Jeremy, Anna and Stefan.


End file.
